As most firearm shooters know, a fundamental element of shooting requires that the eye and the end of the barrel be directed to the same target point at the moment the trigger is pulled. If the shooter's eye and the firearm barrel are not converged on the target, the target will be missed. The present invention is an optical device which emits a beam of light which assists in training the shooter to properly direct the firearm in relationship to the shooting posture of the individual shooter. Various shooters hold firearms in different positions which, along with physical differences of the shooters, will affect the line of fire. With the present system, a shooter can develop an accurate, repeatable shooting posture through practice.
In addition to assisting the shooter in improving shooting skills, the sighting device of the present invention can also assist the shooter in initially "sighting" a shotgun.
The sighting device of the present invention can be used as an impact or training system as described above which helps individuals in developing accurate, repeatable shooting postures. In the impact or training mode of operation, the device will emit a continuous laser light beam for as long as the operator or shooter maintains pressure on the triggering switch.
In another mode, the present invention may be used as a field device for improving shooting skills and also for competitive practice. As a field device, the device allows the firearm to be aimed duplicating actual shooting conditions that may be encountered in bird hunting or trial shooting. A switch allows a pulse of light to be generated instead of a continuous beam of light.